Desert Heat
by dariachenowith
Summary: Three people, one open road, endless possibilities! Outtake of Heartbreak Remedy & A Beautiful Disaster, but can be read as stand-alone, too. BxExJ, AU/AH, very OOC. BDSM. M-rated for language & situations.


**Copyright belongs to SM. I'm just borrowing.**

**Long time no see, at least for these three! Yes, indeed, one last outtake from Heartbreak Remedy / A Beautiful Disaster, but you don't need to have read the stories to hopefully enjoy what's going on! But you can still do so, ABD is still online everywhere, and you'll find the link to HBR in my profile.**  
**Now why one last outtake? Because I'm finally ready to say good-bye to my three favorite characters. Why? Because two years ago I sat down and mulled over them a lot and where things went different than I would write them now, and I'm proud to announce that the product of that - three iterations later - is out now!**

**So if you want to read more BDSM erotica from me, look for Kira Barker's "Caught in the Middle" - out now on amazon, kobo, Smashwords and iBooks! Links to that in my profile, too, and at kirabarker dot com.**

**Now, please enjoy!**

* * *

For a moment only, I allowed my attention to stray from the notes that I'd been browsing on my tablet for the past couple of hours. Rolling hills streaked by the window, the sky overhead a clear blue, not a cloud in sight. Perfect weather for any kind of outdoor activities, and what was I doing? Working. Typical.

But really, it was hard to complain. It had been a great opportunity to not only visit an Indie film festival, but turn it into a weekend road trip with the guys. Technically, I didn't even need to review the article I'd typed up earlier this morning before we'd left the hotel, as it wasn't due until later this week. But with Edward guarding the radio station tuner with hawk eyes and Jazz snoring softly in the passenger seat, what else was there to do? After spending three days together non-stop, content for conversation had dried up a while ago, but I didn't mind. The silence stretching in the car was a comfortable, companionable one, leaving me completely at ease - and back to working being the only viable option my driven mind wanted to occupy itself with.

A loud yawn, followed by the sounds of long limbs stretching and rearranging alerted me to the fact that Jazz was among us in the land of the awake, a suspicion quickly underlined by the rustling of bags as he started foraging for food. An ungodly time later I saw his blond head come up from below again, and he popped a tortilla chip triumphantly into his mouth.

So much for paying attention to my tablet.

Silence followed, only the soft sounds of the 70s rock station whispering through the car.

"Do we have to keep listening to this-" Jazz started, but didn't get very far.

"Yes," Edward interrupted, quickly forestalling the start of another discussion about switching stations. Over the rear-view mirror I saw a hint of a smile curve up his lips, though, sharp tone aside.

"But I was just-"

"The answer is still no," Edward repeated.

Jazz grumbled something under his breath and drowned his sorrow in an overly loud slurp of soda. Then he stilled, and turning around in comical slow motion, he glanced back to where I finally gave up pretending to do anything productive.

"We're three people, right? What do you think about listening to anything else than the glory days of truckers long dead?"

I opened my mouth, ready to offer that there was always the news station, but Edward cut me off before I could even get started.

"This is not a democracy. As long as I'm driving, this station remains on."

Jazz narrowed his eyes, ready to protest, but then gave a shrug. Apparently suffering in silence was still preferable to driving down the endless, monotonous street to nowhere. No three seconds later, the telltale rustling of the chips packet let me know that he'd returned to his favorite occupation.

I tried to do the same, but about half a minute in, a ballistic tortilla chip hit my chest, only to drop down onto the screen, leaving crumbs and fatty residue everywhere along its path.

"Stop it!" I hissed, but popped the chip into my mouth. No sense in letting it go to waste.

Jazz gifted me with a wide grin, and threw another chip at me. My deadpan stare clearly didn't do a thing to perturb him.

"Really? Are you that infantile that you have to resort to pelting me with food to keep yourself amused?"

"Pelting?" he echoed, his baby blues as innocent as they ever got – which usually wasn't very, considering his mischievous streak.

"Throwing, hurling projectiles? That too big a word for you, too?"

"I know what it means," he quickly defended himself. "Sheesh, someone's grumpy."

"You're one to complain," Edward offered succinctly, making me laugh softly under my breath.

Jazz narrowed his eyes at him, but then shook his head and went back to munching his food.

And just like an annoying like kid, he was back three minutes later.

"I'm bored."

"And what are we supposed to do about that?" I asked, trying to pretend that we weren't kind of sharing that sentiment. Sure, I should work, but it was so much more fun to trade banter with the guys.

"Entertain me?" Jazz proposed, his grin dipping into lecherous registers. "We're on vacation, and we haven't really gotten much mileage out of it."

"You mean except for the over five hundred miles we've been driving in the rental car because using a different airport is so much cheaper?" Edward chimed in, sounding just as annoyed as always when anyone brought that up.

"As you very well know, we can't all be on a regular paycheck," I reminded him, but quickly went on when I saw him square his shoulders. I really didn't want to start that debate all over again. The last thing I needed was for him to pay for my business expanses. Not that he was so much better off than I was, but sometimes he had his moments...

"But I think Jazz didn't mean that literally."

"Don't they say something like 'your mileage may vary?' I definitely didn't get enough mileage out of this trip."

"You weren't complaining Saturday evening," Edward replied cryptically, pretty much confirming my guess what the two horndogs had been up to while I'd caught another seat in the viewing of one of my favorites of the entire festival.

"Come on, that hardly counts," Jazz deflected, but the hitch in his voice pretty much belied his blasé attitude.

Turning his head, Edward shot him a look that only made Jazz'ss grin widen.

"Okay, okay, it counts. But doesn't it feel weird to you that the three of us have been sharing the same bed for three nights and none of us had sex in it?"

"Not if I remember the bed in question correctly," Edward offered.

There I had to interject, "But you didn't seem to have any issues falling asleep in it!"

He shrugged.

"I'm a doctor, I can fall asleep everywhere if I have to."

"You know, having you awake and actually alert is fun," I went on, then laughed. "But I still don't get how you could sleep through that last night."

"It was awful!" Jazz took over from me. "Seriously, I must have spent at least an hour just lying there, listening to that racket."

"Yeah, they sounded like someone was torturing an animal," I supplied, shuddering. "I know that you sometimes make fun of me for the sounds I make during sex, but I'm nowhere that..."

Trailing off, I tried to come up with a good word for it.

"Hilariously annoying?" Jazz offered.

"Why, thank you," I shot back, and kicked his chair for emphasize. "I hope you get real comfy with your right hand when Edward hits the next week of back-to-back shifts, because you're so not getting any from me."

"It's not like that's going to be that much of a change," Jazz murmured under his breath, probably intending me not to hear.

Now that I couldn't let sit on me.

"Excuse me? Just because I spent the weekend watching movies and taking notes? I'm not here for your pleasure!"

I knew I'd said the wrong thing when Jazz beamed a veritable grin at me.

"No? Just his?"

I ignored how her jerked his chin toward Edward, and instead picked up my tablet again.

"Screw you."

"That would be nice, yeah," Jazz agreed, but shut up when Edward shot him a warning glance. That I noticed was a good indication of how little I really wanted to get back to work.

I was surprised when Jazz shut up then, but it lasted no longer than it took me to bring up the schedule again.

"What are you doing there, anyway? Watching porn?"

"You wouldn't believe it, but some people can think of something besides sex sometimes," I told Jazz in no uncertain terms.

"Not you," he replied, then snorted when Edward gave a short bark of laughter. They really did know me too well.

"The reception has been abysmal, I doubt that she'd get any clips to load," Edward answered when I made no move to continue contributing to the conversation.

Jazz groaned and put away his phone again.

"Too bad."

He opened a bag of gummy snakes next, but thankfully refrained from dumping any of them into my lap. When no further comments followed, I started to think that I might get back to doing productive things, until Edward cleared his throat.

"You know, if you're really bored and in such desperate need of shoving something down your throat, there are more entertaining ways to go about that than eating junk food."

I looked up just in time to catch the considering look Jazz gave him for his troubles.

"You think?"

Edward shrugged as if he hadn't just made that suggestion, and went back to focusing on the road.

Suddenly, being stuck in the back seat of the car was a lot less fun then a minute ago.

Jazz usually wasn't such a tease, but it took him over three minutes – and you bet I counted the seconds – before he gave himself a shake, stopped chewing on the gummy snakes, and put the rest of the packet away in the backpack that he kept in the foot room of the front passenger seat. Only that his head didn't come up again, and a couple moments later, Edward's head hit the headrest of his seat, while he gripped the steering wheel hard enough for his knuckles to stand out.

"Road head? Seriously, guys?" I grunted out, more out of frustration for being left out than actual resentment about what was about to go down in the front row.

"Why are you even complaining?" Edward asked. "You always get horny when you watch us get it on."

"Because we're in a car, in the middle of nowhere, and you don't really seem too focused on where you're going right now," I pointed out.

"The road is straight, and there are no ditches at the sides. Worst thing happens, I just pull over."

"You always have to have the last word, do you?" I muttered.

Instead of a verbal answer, he let out a low moan, and his right hand dropped from the steering wheel to nestle into Jazz'ss blond hair.

"Yeah," he replied, but just when I thought he said it to me, he followed up with a distinct, "just like that."

Part of me wanted to sulk.

Part of me wanted to try to ignore them and pretend to be working, mostly because I knew that Edward also got off on knowing that I was getting off on watching them, and petty as I felt right then, giving him that satisfaction was out of the question. He'd also been wearing that stupid leather kilt for the past days that had, admittedly, driven me somewhat wild, and now I was nowhere near reaping the benefits of his choice of outfit.

But the much, much larger remaining part of me was already eagerly leaning forward so that I could peek between the seats and get a good look at what was going on.

"Touch yourself," Edward ground out, his fingers now firmly holding on the Jazz'ss head. For a moment, Jazz halted, moving back just far enough so I got a glimpse of his lips closed around the head of Edward's cock, and he fumbled with his hand for his fly. I wondered for a moment if my arms would be long enough to reach around the seat and jerk him off.

"Bella? Touch yourself," Edward repeated, now a little more specific.

My head whipped up from where I'd just peeked at Jasper's semi-hard dick springing free from his pants, and I caught Edward's smirk in the rear-view mirror. I must have looked guilty because it changed into a grin, before he had to blink rapidly as Jazz resumed.

"I'm so not wanking here while you total the car," I protested, crossing my arms protectively over my body, as if that would do me any good.

The line of Edward's jaw hardened as he gnashed his teeth for a moment, but contrary to what I'd expected, he didn't turn his suggestion into an order. That was very disappointing, and I wondered why I did this to myself. Listening to Edward's heavy breathing, interlaced with soft moans, and Jazz's decidedly enthusiastic actions certainly made me want to tear my pants right off.

Grabbing the tablet harder, I tried to concentrate on my notes, but to no avail. They might as well have been written in Mandarin for all the sense my mind could make of them.

"Fuck," Edward murmured under his breath, then hissed when the car hit a slight bump in the road.

I was instantly alarmed, but he didn't even let it swerve. Ahead I could see a single car come toward us, but besides that, the road was completely deserted.

"Can you please be a little more careful?" I huffed, and when I realized how whiny I sounded, I added a quick, "I'm trying to work here."

A wet, smacking sound made me overtly conscious of Jazz moving off Edward's cock for a moment, and he grinned back at me from between the front seats.

"Working might work better for you if you'd actually hold that tablet the right side up," he suggested, and after winking at me, went back to bobbing his head up and down on Edward's cock. Edward's barely suppressed laugh didn't make me feel better about that, but I did turn the tablet around.

Still no improvement as far as my concentration was concerned.

The oncoming car went by us, apparently non the wiser of what was happening in the front row. Edward relaxed, and I couldn't help the smile creeping onto my face. Oh, now he got self-conscious? But asking me to pretty much strip down in the back seat, typical!

Things progressed steadily—and as expected—from there, making me squirm more and more as my perpetual horniness got the better of me. It got worse when Jazz started stroking his own dick with his hand, and thanks to my position directly behind Edward's seat, I only needed to lean forward a little to watch him get harder and harder in perfect detail. The motion of his fingers was absolutely mesmerizing. And mouth watering.

"Are you still pretending to work, or have you given up yet?" Edward asked, his voice husky with his obvious need. There was just a hint of teasing to it, but it was enough to drag me right out of the lust-induced fog my mind had slid into.

"I'm not pretending. Now shut up and enjoy your blow job. Please."

His snort told me plainly enough what he thought of my reply, but he left it at that.

Frustration was building quickly now, and half a minute later I was ready to go back on my previous statement, almost ready to give in.

"Okay, maybe I am just pretending. But I'm not going to wank when I have you two horndogs at arm's reach!"

Edward's eyes strayed to the mirror again, the look on his face considering.

"Why, are you feeling lonely back there? You expressively told me you wanted to have the back seat so you can get some work done."

"Which I think we've established by now is impossible with this going on."

"Well, this," he pressed down harder on Jazz's head to make him go down fully down on his cock, which drew another delicious moan from Edward, "could have been you."

"I know," I offered, ruefully. "And now I'm stuck with watching. Or mostly listening to you getting it on."

"Poor, poor girl," he muttered, then cut off, his body tensing up with what I guessed was his impending orgasm. Oh, great, and I was still horny as fuck!

Presumably, Jazz was only too happy to swallow, considering that there was no rearing up involved, and then took his time cleaning Edward's cock, before he moved back over into his seat—his hard cock still firmly in hand and out of his pants. I wondered if I should suggest for him to climb over into the back row so I could help him with that, but before I could get there, Edward suddenly stepped on the break, and steered the car off the road and onto a smaller, unpaved dirt track. I was jostled this way and that, yelping with surprise, but before I could catch myself, he brought the car to a full stop.

"What the—" I started to ask, but by then Edward was already out of the car, and pulled the back door open.

Grinning at me, he reached across my body to unlatch the seat belt, and as soon as it snapped away, he grabbed me, bodily pulling me off my seat. Yelping, I tried to bat at him, but not with much conviction.

It was enough resistance for him to flip me over and press me, front first, against the side of the car, keeping me there with the sheer bulk of his body. One hand grabbed my arm and pulled it back, making me go still, while the other went for my hair. Pulling just enough to put some tension onto my roots, he forced my head to the side so he could lick the shell of my ear hungrily.

"Do you have any idea how annoying you are when you first ignore me, then complain about not getting any?"

His growl alone would have made me wet if my pussy hadn't been dripping already.

"Somewhat?" I suggested.

"Ah, we're being cheeky today, eh?" he replied, then let go, but only so he could wrap both arms around my body and pick me up.

I squealed indignantly, but didn't resist. It was kind of fun being carried around like a log of wood. And it wasn't very far, only around the car to the front, where he sat me down onto the hood. The day had been sunny enough, and our trip about two hours long so far, so the metal underneath me was just this side of uncomfortably warm, making me want to slide off instinctively as my bare knee touched down on it.

Edward would have none of that and pushed me back down decisively, but I didn't miss how he kept one palm slapped firmly to the metal to judge the temperature.

"There must be a cargo belt in the trunk. Get it," he called out to Jazz, who'd now also made it out of the car, and had managed to get his cock back into his pants. Not an upgrade, if anyone asked me, but as usual, they didn't.

I tried to squirm away, but Edward didn't let me, again leaning into me to pin me with his body. I glared up at him, pretending like I minded, but that attempt was quickly thwarted when he moved closer and captured my lips with his. I eagerly opened up when his tongue snaked out, and moaned into his mouth when it rubbed sensually against mine. I ground my hips up against his, and couldn't hold in a low chuckle when I felt him stir against me. Insatiable bastard!

Way too soon—although that was debatable, come to think of it, but thinking wasn't really my strong suit right then—Jazz was back, prompting Edward to move off me a little. More to play along than actually wanting to get away I tried to roll myself off the hood of the car, but he was quick to slap a hand onto my left shoulder, keeping me pinned.

"You're not going anywhere," he told me in no uncertain terms, then looked over to where Jazz was waiting. "Hold her down while I tie her up."

As if anyone would want to get away at those words? But no protesting from me where switching meant being able to now dry-hump the guy who was still sporting a raging hard-on in his jeans.

They traded places smoothly, and Jazz didn't waste a moment to grab my hips and pull me down toward him, doing a little grinding of his own. Smiling, I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck, then captured his bottom lip between mine to suck on it playfully. He let me, if only for a moment, before his fingers closed around my wrists. His eyes were alive with laughter as he pulled my arms from around him, and pushed me back down onto the hood.

"You know, this scenario doesn't really seem very realistic when you're all over me," he offered, hard pressed not to chuckle.

"Yeah, because anyone cares about that?"

Looking around briefly, I took in our surroundings. Edward's surprising move to drive off the road had come quick enough for me to neglect where exactly we'd ended up. We were parked safely out of sight from the road, hidden behind a small copse of trees. I could still hear a truck blasting by, but doubted anyone would even be able to make out that there was a car parked back here, let alone that anything was going on that wasn't someone following nature's call.

"I care," Edward offered as he doubled up the cargo lashing belt and closed it, before he crawled into the car so he could pull it from one open window to the other, with only the ends of the newly created loop hanging out of them.

"Do I really have to?" I whined, still unable to banish the grin from my face.

Edward heaved a theatrical sigh as he picked up the cargo belt loop dangling from the passenger side window, and stepped up to the side of the hood so he could lean over me.

"If you want to get spanked, you better play along. I can always just tie you up and fuck Jazz bent over you, so you're almost involved but not quite. Your choice."

I stuck my bottom lip out in a quick pout, but when Edward raised his brows questioningly, I forced a pleading look onto my face. It wouldn't have been the first time he pulled a stunt like that on me; I'd long ago learned that he didn't do idle threats.

"Please, don't hurt me! I don't know what you're doing here, I promise I won't tell anyone, but please, let me go!"

I'd never been good at coming up with the stupid banter that should go along with any role-play scenario, but I hoped that there was a good chance that he wouldn't make me suffer too long. There were always gags to keep me from screaming, or other things to cram down my throat. Just the thought made me hotter than the warm metal underneath me.

"Oh, I don't think so," he whispered in an approximation of a growl, then bent down so he could catch my left leg.

My kick was show at best, and I didn't struggle much as he pulled the loop of the belt over my ankle. Jazz was quick to grab my thigh, keeping me both in place and from tearing the belt out of the car when I tried to free myself. Edward twisted the belt several times, then forced my hand in between the now tightly twisted parts, effectively trapping my wrist there.

In short order my other leg and hand got the same treatment, leaving me spread-eagled and helpless on the hood of the car – but ruefully still wearing my shorts.

While Edward was busy shortening the belt to a length that left no slack and also put a moderate strain on my legs, forcing them to stay open, Jazz remained standing before me, grinning brightly. I tried to glare at him, but the sun shone directly into my eyes, making them water, so I quickly closed them. The comment that they should maybe have planned the part about my shorts beforehand was burning on my tongue, but I forced myself to keep quiet except for the occasional whimper.

Once he was done with the belt, Edward joined Jazz in front of the car, briefly admiring his work. He'd ditched his shirt somewhere, leaving him just wearing boots and that delectable leather kilt, the sight alone enough to make me squirm for a different reason than pretense play. I got a quick smirk for my effort, then he stepped between my legs and stared down at me, momentarily blocking out the sun.

"Are you going to be a good girl and comply? As you see, you can't struggle, and you certainly can't get away, so it's in your best interest to do whatever we want you to do."

I shook my head, hoping that it looked more convincing than my "protest" felt to me.

"Please, don't-" I started, then cried out when he swatted my ass hard.

"Shut up," he ground out, then reached into the pocket of his kilt and got out a pocket knife. He opened it, the clicking sound ominous in the desert heat, and turned it so that the sun glinted off the blade. A thrill ran through my body, making me tense up all over, and I loved the irrational flicker of fear that made my throat go tight.

"Please, please don't hurt me!" I whimpered, now a lot less fake than before.

Edward pursed his lips and looked from his knife to me, the glint in his eyes dangerous.

"Didn't I just tell you to shut the fuck up?"

I nodded quickly, but that was clearly not the answer he'd been looking for, because he frowned as he took that last step that made his knee bump into the car right below my ass.

"I don't want to hear a fucking word from you, understand? Or this will get a lot more unpleasant for you than it has to."

I jerked my head up and down until he gave a small, satisfied nod himself.

Turning away, he regarded Jazz evenly, who seemed weirdly overdressed in his pants and shirt still.

"What do you want to do first? It's not like we got all day."

Jazz shrugged, not even trying to hide a smile.

"Getting her naked sounds like a good start. She's been flaunting her rack in that tight halter top the entire time, it's only fair that we finally get a better look at the goods."

Edward snorted, but turned back to me without further comment. Why I'd expected him to just shove up my top and bra, I didn't know, but he didn't bother with that. Instead, he reached for the strap of the top and sliced it clean through, making me pant loudly in surprise. My bra quickly followed, making me wince for a wholly different reason – it might have been an old bra, but still one I'd loved! From there it was easy for him to pull the fabric down over my breasts, exposing them to the heat and their eager gazes, leaving most of the material bunched up underneath my tits.

"Hm, nice," Jazz remarked and reached up, closing both hands over my breasts to give them a good squeeze. I squirmed for a moment, but then I felt the cold blade of the knife press against my thigh, making me go still immediately.

Jazz dutifully made room so Edward could set to work on my shorts, using several hard, yanking motions to cut the thick denim from the top of my thigh up to the waist band. My pulse spiked with every hard jerk, and a sequence of high, yipping sounds left me, no need to pretend that I was a little frightened.

With a last jerk he pulled the remains of my shorts away, leaving me in just my panties. Even my flip-flops had come off in the meantime.

Grinning wickedly, Edward brought one hand between my legs, his fingers grinding the soaked material of my panties against my pussy. Need zoomed through my body as he found my clit through the thin material, making me want to buck my hips up against his hand, but my position didn't really allow for more than an attempt.

"Oh, look who's soaking wet already? My, my, aren't you a little slut?"

It got increasingly easier to cut down on the stupid remarks that my mind wanted to come up with – there was nothing "little" about my promiscuity – so I just glared at him, trying not to give him any more ammo.

A last few flicks of the knife, and my panties were history. I yelped as he pulled them out from under me, making my naked ass now hit the warm hood underneath me, adding extra tension to my already taut leg muscles.

"Do you want to fuck her mouth, or shall I go right ahead and gag her?" Edward proposed.

Jazz considered, his perpetual mirth slowly draining away in favor of his own lust.

"I don't know if I trust her not to bite. Besides, I think I'd rather have that juicy ass of hers, anyway."

"Suit yourself," Edward murmured, and shoved the bunched-up remainder of my panties between my teeth. I tried to wrench my head away, but that only got him to grab my hair and push the fabric in deep enough to make me gag for a second. Then his face was right in front of mine, his eyes narrowed.

"I told you not to struggle," he reminded me, and with one hand still holding on to my hair, he brought the knife up so the flat of the blade pressed lightly against my cheek, making me go completely still. "Don't provoke me, do you hear me?"

Holding my breath, the only thing I dared do was blink once, and he kept me like that for another ten seconds. Then he removed the knife and let go, and I sagged back into my bonds, my pulse thundering in my ears.

Moving with a casualness that belied his – pretend but still potent – threat he put away the knife, then looked around him for a moment.

"Why don't you get started? I'll be right back."

With that he stepped away from the car and toward the trees, leaving me alone with Jazz.

Taking a deep breath through my nose, I made my muscles relax, as much as possible in my current position. I wasn't exactly uncomfortable, but there was a certain gravitational pull on my ass, making me very aware that my legs were locked in their current position, and any movement on my part would only increase that pressure. It would likely tighten up other parts of my anatomy, too, which I certainly didn't feel like protesting to.

Never one to just stand around when he had a naked woman right in front of him, Jazz didn't hesitate to pull off his shirt, but he left his pants on, very disappointing. The wad of fabric in my mouth hid my grin at him looking around again, a hint of paranoia stealing onto his face. As if he was the one in the compromising position here, not me!

Laughing softly, he gave himself a shake, then turned to me. It was rather amusing to watch him slip into his assumed role, which still took longer than with Edward, who could just whip out his sadistic Dom persona at a whim. Then again, I didn't mind the way his eyes now roamed over my displayed body, lingering in all the right places.

"What shall I do with you now?" he asked, likely a rhetorical question.

I just stared right back at him, not giving him the satisfaction of breaking role now, even if part of me wanted to. And it wasn't like I could do anything but taunt him with inarticulate grunts.

"You do look like a horny slut, spread out like that," he remarked, then stepped up the car and leaned over me until his face was inches from mine. One hand came down on the hood by the outside of my raised thigh, while he used the other to run a warm hand down my leg. I squirmed when I felt him come close to my pussy, but of course that didn't deter him. Thank God it didn't!

His fingers skimmed over my labia, puffy with arousal, then dipped lower so he could circle my entrance briefly. Then he trust into me, making me arch my back, the most delicious sensation radiating out from my groin. First with one finger, then two, but before long three fingers he used to fuck me, slow and deep, opening me steadily. A brief grin ghosted over his face when the added lubrication of my arousal brought forth a few wet sounds, but I didn't even bother to react to that. His smile was only part gloat, so why shouldn't I just enjoy myself?

The answer to that I got shorty, when Edward returned, still busy plucking leaves from a freshly cut, thin, flexible branch. Unable to look away, my eyes zeroed in on the switch, until he gave a soft laugh.

"For old time's sake," he remarked, then watched for a moment as Jazz continued to work me into a frenzy. "She didn't give you any trouble, now, did she?"

"Well," Jazz started, then rotated his hand so his thumb could press into my clit. Of course that made me squirm, followed by a rather loud moan that the gag didn't muffle at all.

"Not exactly" he offered, grinning. "But she's certainly not behaving like a good little girl."

I was stupid enough to protest to that, good that it did me, and only once my annoyed grunt cut off did I realize that I'd inadvertently played into their hands. As if there was any way for me not to lose this game.

"No, she really doesn't look like that," Edward agreed, tapping his makeshift switch against his leg. "I think some discipline is in order, wouldn't you say?"

Jazz shrugged but dutifully removed his hand and stepped away, leaving me yearning for more the moment he broke contact. Edward took his place before me, but kept a little more distance. I knew what was about to come, and couldn't help a small smile as I closed my eyes.

With pain, anticipation was always half the impact already.

Knowing me well enough, Edward waited until my patience ran out and my eyes snapped open once more, and only then did he bring the switch down onto my right thigh.

I jumped, but it wasn't even that bad, just a quick, precise nip. A few more followed, with increasing intensity, but I was already worked up enough that I could still easily ignore the discomfort and concentrate on the pleasure. I might even have moaned a time or two, although I knew that I was just provoking him with that.

"I'm not really getting the sense that you're teaching her a lesson there," Jazz interjected, pretty much speaking my mind.

"No, I'm still teasing," Edward admitted, then shot the other guy an amused look. "Aren't those pants getting increasingly uncomfortable?"

"If you say it like that," Jazz replied, and finally did what he should have done what felt like hours ago, and took them off. He was completely hard now – or still, rather – his cock bobbing up and down playfully as he kicked off his pants and left them next to the car, as he sauntered back to where Edward was tapping my left calf with barely any strength to the motion.

Edward kept his focus on me, but his free hand shot out and wrapped around Jasper's cock, stroking him with familiarity. Jazz closed his eyes, for a moment just enjoying himself, before he winked at me.

"I think you're boring her," he observed.

Edward looked from me to his busy hand, and shrugged.

"Guess you should do something about that, then?" he proposed, let go, and with a light slap on Jazz's ass sent him toward me.

Strong arms made the car underneath me dip down as Jazz positioned himself, grinning down at me. I tried for a level stare back, but then I felt his cock tease up and down my slit before he thrust into me, burying himself completely. My eyes fluttered closed and I arched my back, trying to grind my hips up to meet his.

"Such an eager little slut you are," he whispered into my ear, then straightened, his hands coming to my hips to get a better grip.

I felt a breath of air near my cleavage, then the switch bit sharply into the flesh of my breast, making me lock up muscles all over my body with surprise – and a little pain, because now Edward had stopped pulling his punches. Air left me in a harsh breath through my nose, but Jazz chose that exact moment to thrust into me again, making my body come alive with sensation. Just as that wave crested, Edward went for me again, this time hitting my left nipple, too, not just the somewhat less sensitive flesh around it.

Pain took over my mind for a second, blanking out my thoughts, and I might have screamed a little. Jazz's hands tightened on me, keeping me in place but also lending comfort, and the next time he pushed into me, the motion was somewhat gentler than before. I twisted my head to the side, instinctively away from Edward, whatever good that would do me, but to no avail. The next flick of his switch hit my other nipple, hard enough to make me try to buck off the car.

Pain, hot and dominating over every other sensation in my body, kept me locked in place, and it took a few moments for it to dissipate into something manageable. But then the wonderful sensation of a hard, thick cock fucking me was back, increased manifold by what my mind made of the different stimuli, and when Jazz brought his thumb to my clit, I almost came that very instant.

Strong fingers closed around my jaw and pulled my head away from my arm, and Edward's face appeared above me. The usual enjoyment at watching me squirm was alight in his eyes, but it was something else that made him purse his lips.

"You like that, don't you, slut?"

The way he held my head, I couldn't even nod, but I tried, then held my breath when he laughed.

"Want me to continue?"

I absolutely hated that question, because it always made me feel just a little self-conscious.

I absolutely loved that question, because when I nodded, he was only too happy to oblige me.

As Edward moved away, I forced myself to relax again, even if all my body wanted was to curl up, preferably around whomever of the two of them was fucking me right then. Instead, I flattened my back against the car and spread my arms as wide as possible, giving him the best canvas to work with.

Instead of another terribly well aimed single, hard hit, Edward brought the switch down in a lighter, quick cadence, covering the entire area of my breast with diagonally aimed, stingy swats. My pulse sped up as the pain spread out, but it remained just below the threshold where it was still easy to let my body just run with it. And run it did, right toward that cliff I so loved hurling myself over.

Reading my signals right, Jazz sped up, no longer pacing himself but fucking me hard and deep. When before being unable to join him had rankled, now it just felt great to lose myself in the sensations, and let him screw me into oblivion.

And then I was coming, the walls of my vagina gripping his cock hard, my back half bowed off the hood, lending Edward an even better target.

One second, two, five, ten, and my mind crashed back into my body, that endless, floating sensation pushed away by the physical onslaught I so loved. The gag did little to muffle my moans and cries, but one last, sharp flick of the switch made me bow off the car again, my breath momentarily wrenched away by the intensity.

Then Jazz was stepping away – way too soon, if I hadn't completely blacked out, which I was sure I hadn't – to let Edward have a go at me instead. Like with the blow job before, he didn't bother with undressing, but just pulled the kilt aside, grabbed his hard dick, and pushed into me, making me cry out for a different reason than before.

Jazz had been less patient before, driven by his own need, but Edward suffered from no such affliction – and had a lot more control in general – so his thrusts were deep and slow, letting me feel each glorious inch of him going in and out, in and out, slowly driving me insane. I tried to urge him on with my pleading eyes, but he just grinned down, and kept right on.

"Do you like that, getting fucked slow and good?" he asked, his next thrust coming with enough extra force to make my entire body rock up. "Like you deserve to be fucked?"

I nodded, because who could say anything about that?

"Or do you prefer being fucked hard and fast instead?" he offered, suddenly stepping away to push Jazz in front of me again. Warm air hit my soaking wet pussy, making me yearn for contact even more, and I didn't try to stifle the moan at feeling Jasper's dick plunging right back into me.

I was just about to come again when they switched, and again at their next exchange. At the third time, I grunted with protest, and when I almost made it just before the forth, Edward then halted to slap my pussy playfully twice. That just made everything feel so much better, but still didn't let me come, now adding an extra bit of frustration to the mix. Edward then took his designated place, about to continue screwing me senseless, only that this time he just thrust into me and remained there, his body hunched over mine.

Grinning down, he reached for my panties and plucked them from my mouth, but before I could do more than try to work the kinks out of my jaw, his tongue snaked in between my lips, stealing my breath away. I wholeheartedly approved, joining the kiss with fervor, but about five seconds in, he suddenly went still, a slow exhale fanning across my sweaty face.

Then his body rocked forward into mine, his dick going that inch deeper that it had slipped out before, and I couldn't help but grin at the comical look on his face.

"How does it feel, having a hard, long cock in your ass?" I whispered into his ear, then laughed when instead of a reply, he moaned against my lips.

I did get a reward for my trouble, though, when he reached down to where our bodies were joined and his fingers found my clit, rubbing it just the way he knew would drive me insane quickly.

Then I felt him tense, and the motion of Jazz thrusting into him from behind translated nicely through his body, making him grind more firmly against me. I was maybe a little resentful that he hadn't let me come just before, but the knowledge that he must be feeling my pussy wet and tight around his cock while Jazz was fucking him in turn, made up for it.

I wasn't the only one desperate, though. Jazz set a hard, quick pace that soon had Edward abandon his attempt to give me something extra in favor of keeping himself suspended above me, and it wasn't like all that rocking motion didn't do anything for me, either. I would have loved to wrap myself around him, but the cargo lashing belt held me firmly in place. So I relaxed and just enjoyed, watching the spectacle above me.

Not surprisingly, Jazz was the first to lose it, coming with a couple of deep thrusts that almost did the trick for me. Yet instead of pulling out of Edward, he snuggled more firmly against him, then physically moved him back until he slid out of me. Using his right hand, he reached around Edward's body to grab his cock, and continued jerking him off until Edward reached his own climax.

Warm jizz hit my lower stomach and thighs, making me cringe for a moment, but there was nothing I could do about it. Edward gave me a wide grin, then turned his head to the side to capture Jasper's lips with his, while Jazz continued to jerk him off until he got too soft for that.

I really did enjoy the display of affection, but if someone had happened to have a hand for me, too, I would have been much obliged.

Only that instead of turning their attention to me next, the guys broke away and shared a grin.

"I'm damn thirsty. Do we still have something in the cooler?" Edward asked, wiping sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand.

"I'll check," Jazz offered, but before he'd even made it around the car, Edward followed him – leaving me right where I was, still tied to the hood of the car, and worked up as hell.

"Uh, guys?" I asked, then louder, "aren't you forgetting something?"

I heard them talking softly between them, and the car rocked when the door was thrown shut again. Edward returned to me, a plastic bottle in hand, drinking water greedily.

"Want some, too?" he offered me the second half of it, completely ignoring my glare.

"Yes. Please." I relented when he made no move to do anything but offer to slake my thirst. Guess I should have been relieved that he didn't just upend the damn thing all over my body?

"Hungry?" Jazz offered from my other side, gnawing on another gummy snake, equally unperturbed by the look I sent him.

"No, I'd rather have something else in my mouth," I pointed out, then tried to pull one hand free, but Edward had twisted the belt just enough to serve as the perfect makeshift manacle.

Leaning against the car next to me, Edward looked out over the rolling landscape, seemingly at ease as he crossed his arms over his body.

"We should do this more often, you know? Take some time off, spend the weekend together."

"Leave you hanging high and absolutely not dry tied to a car somewhere," Jazz added, now hard pressed not to laugh.

"That, too," Edward agreed, then sent a look down at me that was a lot less relaxed than his pose. "Wasn't there something you were saying just now?"

I wondered if sticking my tongue out at him would yield any satisfactory results, but refrained from trying to find out.

"You could be nice and finish what you started," I proposed.

"You never like me when I'm nice," he shot back.

"Oh, I love you when you're nice, I just love you more when you're not."

That made him grin and lean down to steal another kiss, and thankfully he didn't return to just lazing around, but instead reached between my legs, right where Jazz's hand joined his.

I let out a low moan when I felt two fingers push into my pussy, their hands joined. The car rocked somewhat as Jazz lay down beside me so he could more easily capture my lips, while Edward dipped his mouth lower, his tongue lapping eagerly over my clit. Sighing contently, I relaxed, but quickly tensed up again, and any kind of protest disappeared completely from my mind.

When I climaxed, it was a good one, coming from deep down and spreading to every inch of my body, fueled by eager mouths and hands and the knowledge that I was right where I belonged.

Afterward, it took us some time to clean up. Mostly me, considering that Edward had effectively ruined my last semi-clean outfit that I'd brought. I ended up wearing the bikini I hadn't needed with one of Jazz's shirts thrown over it – very form fitting on him, like a night shirt on me – and pants that were decidedly too hot, but I managed to make do for now. I still hoped that we'd have some extra time before we had to turn the car in at the airport, or otherwise the flight back would come with a major fashion faux-pas.

But none of that mattered as I climbed into the passenger seat, randomly throwing Jazz's provisions into the back row. Edward slid in next to me, sadly after opting to wear a shirt again, while Jazz retreated to the back, grumbling something under his breath that made me grin even though I didn't quite understand it.

So about an hour after we'd veered off the road, we joined traffic again, hopefully with no one the wiser of how we'd spent the time in between.

And with another hundred miles to go, who could say how frisky I might feel down the road?

* * *

**If you want to keep up with my original novel writing, you can join my newsletter on my homepage at kirabarker dot com - link also on my profile here! And I will love you forever if you snag up my debut novel, "Caught in the Middle." I should warn you, though, much has changed from the fanfics, to the point where I'm not even sure it's the same story anymore. They've certainly grown up. Hope you had as much fun with these three as I did!**


End file.
